Letters from home
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: This is a songfic based off the song Letters from home by John Michael Montgomery. Its has a little naley, brase, Lucas/ Rachel, but is mostly about Jamie. I'm also thinking about turning this into a story, but i'm not sure. let me know what you think.


**Okay so I wrote this one a while ago too, but once again I reread it and realized how much it actually sucked. This one's a songfic from the song letters from home- john Michael Montgomery. I don't own the song or any one tree hill characters. Let me know what you think **

_My dearest son, _

_It's almost June, I hope this letter catches up with you, and finds you well. It's been dry, but they're calling for rain and everything's the same old same in Tree Hill. Your stubborn daddy hasn't said too much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love. Everyone misses you. Meagan is going crazy without you being here, I haven't ever seen her like this. She hasn't been around as much as she used to be when you were here, but your Aunt Brooke comes over all the time. Meagan doesn't like staying at your apartment alone, but I couldn't blame her, she's been staying at Aunt Brooke's Although, I think she's driving your aunt Brooke crazy because she's always there. Aunt Brooke I think misses you as much as I do; she's always been your second mom. You just got closer as the years went on, but I always expected her to become a second mom to you, that's why she's your god mother. Patrick's 16th birthday is coming up; your Aunt Brooke asked him what he wanted, and he said he wanted you to come home. You've always been like his older brother. You know he couldn't look up to Meg, because she is a girl after all. He did take your advice though, and he helps a lot with Savannah and Grace. Your Uncle Lucas and Aunt Rachel are expecting again. Matthew and Michael are so happy to be big brothers, We told her it's going to be a boy, that seems to be what all that Scott men have, well besides Lily, but Grandma just got lucky. I mean look at our family there is you, Keaton, and Bryce; all boys. Lily misses her best friend, but she's helping Meagan and Meagan's been helping her. Lily and Tommy are planning on getting married when you get back, she won't do it unless her big brother is here. That's enough for now I know you have things to do; I love you, and miss you. BE SAFE._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Jamie smiled as he read the letter from his mom. He held it up and showed some of his buddies. As if they weren't scared or as if their boots weren't muddy, they all laughed like there was something about the way he talked. When he told them "momma send her best ya'll" I just fold it up and put it in my shirt, he picks up his gun and gets back to work. The thing that keeps him going is waiting for letters from home.

_My dearest love,_

_It's almost dawn. I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be. I saw your mom and I showed her the ring. She was so happy. The man on the news had said something, so I couldn't sleep, but I'll be alright. I'm just missing you hunny, and this is me kissing you. X's and O's_

_Love,_

_Meg_

Another letter from home, he holds it up and shows his buddies. As if they weren't scared or as if their boots weren't muddy, they all laughed because she calls him hunny, but they take it hard, because he didn't read the good parts. He folds it up, and puts it with his mom's letter in his shirt. He picks up his gun and gets back to work, those letters and waiting for the next are what keeps him going.

_Dear son,_

_I know I haven't written, but sitting here tonight alone in the kitchen while everyone sleeps I notice that I may not have said this to you, but I'll say now. Jamie you make me proud. _

_Be Safe,_

_Dad_

As James read it he let a tear fall.

He held it up to show his buddies. As if they weren't scared or as if their boots weren't muddy, but no one laughs, because there is nothing funny when a soldier cries. James just wipes his eyes. He folds it up and puts it in his shirt with the other two. He picks up his gun and goes back to work, just like before waiting for letter from home.

If anyone was confused by the families I mentioned this clears it up, and I was wonder maybe if I should make this into a story? Let me know what you think.

Ps. I think this is everyone I mentioned in the story.

Haley and Nathan Scott 37-

Kids-

James Lucas Scott- 21

Keaton Andrew Scott- 12

Bryce Copper Scott- 9

Brooke and Chase Adams 37-

Meagan Aubrey Adams- 19

Patrick Rylan Adams- 15

Savannah Danielle Adams- 7

Grace Alizabeth Adams-7

Lucas and Rachel Scott 37-

Matthew Alexzander Scott- 7

Michael Anthony Scott- 6

Karen Roe 55-

Lily Roe Scott- 21


End file.
